


Winter

by fluffystwin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen for so long and it doesn't sound pleasant to be stuck in a Commonwealth winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

                Winter was coming and Persephone knew that sounded dorky as hell, but it was the truth. All the settlers from Sanctuary had their jobs for the time being. Everyone had to go out and find insulation for their homes. Preston and her had already been out on multiple runs for insulation from dilapidated buildings. According to Piper winters in the Commonwealth could be bad with the residual radiation still in the air. Persephone groaned as she flopped on the couch in her living room and glanced around to see everyone making themselves comfy. Her residents had condensed themselves to smaller abodes to see how the winter would start out. She didn’t blame them. Honestly, she thought about holing up in the old Vault, but she didn’t know if the electronics would work out well enough to keep them warm the whole time.

                A warm hand rested on her shoulder as Piper moved around her to sit on the coffee table. Persephone held back her remark that it wasn’t made to sit on. Some habits were hard to break. Nate had liked to do that just to annoy her.

                “You okay?”

                “I’m wondering if the Vault has enough power in it to turn it into a settlement for the winter.”

                Piper leaned forward to hide the conversation from the others. “What about the rest of them?”

                “They’re dead.”

                “Blue…”

                “There was a system failure and all life support was turned off. They all suffocated. Then, I was released as an experiment. Before I met Preston I pried all of them out of the pods. There’s a gravesite up there. Codsworth helped as much as he could. It was the first thing I could think to do when I got out.”

                Piper placed her hand on Persephone’s. The woman’s fingers were rough from running around the Commonwealth with her. She didn’t know what she would have done if she hadn’t run into Piper outside Diamond City.

                “We can survive the cold Blue.”

                She closed her eyes and sighed. “I don’t like the cold anymore Piper. 200 years of being cold is too much.”

                Warm breath ghosted against her ear and she felt a gentle kiss on her cheek. “I’ll keep you warm.”


End file.
